


Momento al mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: SK [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Partecipante al Drabble Day".Prompt: fotografia.Un momento di tranquillità al mare per Mirko, Alex e Noemi.





	Momento al mare

"Partecipante al Drabble Day".

Prompt: fotografia.

Momento al mare

Mirko era seduto su una roccia, intento a guardare Alex che scattava fotografie con la macchina fotografica.

Noemi era stesa sulla stuoia di bambù insieme a lui, addormentata, il capo appoggiato sulle sue gambe. Il suo corpo sottile e scheletrico coperto da un telo da mare blu.

Il rumore del mare risuonava tutt’intorno.

“Come mai questa passione ti rilassa tanto?” domandò.

Notò che la pelle di Alex sembrava più liscia, più paffutella.

< Se non sapessi che è impossibile, direi che cambia leggermente età ogni momento > pensò.

“Perché attraverso l’obbiettivo vedo il mondo come vorrei fosse e non com’è realmente” rispose Alex.

[103].


End file.
